


Think Twice

by Angst_Fueled_Madness



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Person, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, i was laying awake in bed thinking about rwby, i wrote it a year ago lmao, im scared to put this online ngl, its essentially a villain monologue, when my mind took this idea and ran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_Fueled_Madness/pseuds/Angst_Fueled_Madness
Summary: ;-; ngl I'm scared to put this onlineoh well
Kudos: 2





	Think Twice

As a child, I loved the stories of heroes. Them saving the day, protecting the people, and doing what's right. However, that didn't last long. Soon, the reason I liked the heroes changed. Instead of liking them for their bravery and honor, I only thought about how they were respected and loved. No one dared mistreat them because there would be hell to pay.

Then, my view changed again. I started to think about why they were respected, why they were loved (why I wasn't), and the only answer as to why was that they were powerful, they could fight back. That's what started my longing for power.

As I grew older, I stopped thinking about the heroes, and instead focused on those in power in real life. Hah, its even in the title: Power. That day I learned that those in power only got there because they were cold, ruthless, and unrelenting. I aspired to be like that because I wanted power. No, I needed it.

So it should come at no surprise that I accepted the Witch's deal without a second thought. There are so many stories and fairy tales about how making deals with strangers is a terrible, terrible idea, but I had long since turned my back on those. I was about to take a dive into a darkness I couldn't even begin to fathom.

I should've thought twice.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you italicize/ underline


End file.
